1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the field of display techniques, and in particular to a display device.
2. The Related Arts
As the display technology progresses, the liquid crystal display (LCD) and organic light-emitting diode (OLED) displays are widely used because of the advantages of high display quality, low power-consumption, and thinness, in applications, such as mobile phones, TV, PDA, digital cameras, notebook PC, desktop PC, and so on consumer products and becomes the mainstream of the display device.
Refer to FIG. 1, the current LCD usually comprises: a display panel 100, a source driver chip 200 electrically connected to the upper side of the display panel 100, two gate driver chips 40 electrically connected respectively to the left and right sides of the display panel 100, and a driver circuit board 300 electrically connected to the source driver chip 200 and the gate driver chips 400. The display panel 100 comprises an active area 101, and non-active area 102 surrounding the active area 101. The active area 101 is disposed with a plurality of horizontal scan lines arranged in parallel and with intervals, and a plurality of vertical source lines arranged in parallel and with intervals. The non-active area 102 is disposed with a plurality of wires on array (WOA) 500 arranged in a fan manner. The WOA 500 connects the plurality of scan lines to the gate driver chips 400 and connects the plurality of source lines to the source driver chip 200. Moreover, as the display technology progresses, the gate driver on array (GOA) is used to replace the gate driver chip, wherein the GOA circuit is directly manufactured on the not-active area of the display panel and directly connected to the scan lines. However, the WOA 500 cannot be eliminated as the WOA 500 is needed to electrically connect the driver circuit board 300 to the GOA circuit.
As the display technology progresses, the narrow borders or borderless are becoming a trend. For both LCD and OLED, narrow borders or borderless displays can provide a better experience. However, the unavoidable WOA around the active area of the panel results in a larger distance between the active area and the edge, which makes it harder to achieve borderless or ultra-narrow borders. In particular, when the resolution of a panel increases from HD to ultra-high definition or even higher, more area is required for the WOA, leading to more difficulty in border reduction. Under the existing technology, the wire width in the panel is limited by the manufacturing equipment precision, the mask accuracy and the conductivity. At present, reducing non-active area width through reducing WOA width is difficult. Therefore, it is imperative to devise a new method to reduce the width of the non-active area of the panel.